


i'm yours (you're mine)

by redlemonade



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlemonade/pseuds/redlemonade
Summary: Everytime they smile each other, they feel like time stops and they're the one two people on Earth.Or: the 26 chapter jihan fic where each chapter follows the alphabet





	i'm yours (you're mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua shows up at Jeonghan's door with a certain A lettered nickname. 
> 
> A is for Angel.

Jeonghan had heard a sudden knock embark on the front door, one that practically made him fall off his own loveseat. It definitely surprises him, and he cannot help but wonder who'd walk up to his doorstep this early in the morning. Only one person comes to mind when he remembers the day being a Sunday.

 

When his surprised emotions decrease, he hears the soft knock code that he's heard thousands of times before. Just that familiar pattern makes him smile too big for an early morning and he makes his way to hurry and open the chestnut front door.

 

Now, the brunette man he calls his boyfriend stands in front of him with a bouquet, full of azaleas and lillies. Jeonghan shows him a gummy smile when he's handed the flower display.

 

"Good morning, Angel." He says to Jeonghan, voice fully sounding like a fountain of honey. The blonde house owner let's a flustered giggle escape his lips at the unexpected name.

 

He grips onto the flowers given to him before saying, "That's a cute nickname, Joshua, but I think it suits you better." Joshua shows a closed mouth smile, eyes slightly slanting while doing so.

 

"I think it's better for you though." Joshua replies. Jeonghan laughs once more and moves out of the brunette's way so he can enter the front door. He sets the bouquet on the nearest piece of furniture, the kitchen counter, while the newcomer gentlemanly wipes his feet on the welcome rug before taking his white slip-ons off at the same mat.

 

Jeonghan continues to innocently argue. "No, no, you're the real Angel, Shua." Joshua teasingly pushes the blonde's chest with an open hand while letting his other hand rest on Jeonghan's shoulder blade. He laughs like an excited kid talking to his first crush. "Says the one whose birthday is on 1004."

 

Jeonghan copies the other's hand movement of teasingly pushing him but instead wraps the other hand right around his waist. He let's his flexible fingers grip just on side of his hip, and the thumb rubs small circles in the same area. Joshua rests his forehead against his own.

 

"You're so annoying sometimes, Shua, or should I say Angel." Joshua cringes a tad bit at Jeonghan's teasing words. The two teased each other so often that it always felt natural in their eyes.

 

"Okay, Han, let's both be angels then." He replies sweetly and continues to stare in the other's dark eyes.

 

Jeonghan smiles. "You're my Angel, then." Joshua chuckles with embarrassment, the feeling of being called the nickname being more strange than calling someone else it. He doesn't mind though, as long as he can still call the blonde Angel himself.

 

The barely older boy tries to speak again but Joshua's lips end up on his. Their kisses always felt like heaven itself, the perfect heaven for the two angels each other claimed they were. The two's foreheads unlink yet their lips do not, and Jeonghan takes the chance to use the hand on Joshua's hip to pull him closer.

 

Joshua smiles cheekily into their loving kiss and soon both pull apart, faces pink as a sunset. They still remain close, their breathing not helping cool dowm their already burning cheeks. "And you're my Angel." Joshua says moments after they stare at each other in silence.

 

The embarrassed Jeonghan puts his head down on the other's shoulder. "It's so cheesy, Shua.." He groans, yet Joshua can almost feel the blonde's smile in the crook of his neck.

 

They finally back away from each other with both feeling as if they were burning up. "That's why it's a good nickname. They're supposed to be cheesy." Joshua replies in a cool manner, as if they hadn't practically tried to make out suddenly.

 

They both laugh at each other's red faces and words. Jeonghan lays a flushed kiss on the younger's forehead. It was as if time always stopped moving when they were together like this.

 

Joshua softly speaks again, "If you let me call you Angel from now on, I'll let you call me it too."

 

He let's out a sigh when Joshua says that. "Fine. You're lucky it is a cute nickname, even if it's cheesy." Jeonghan replies immediately after his sigh as if he's okay with the exchange of the nickname.

 

Silence takes over the scene for a few moments. With them lovingly staring at each other with no awkwardness nor worry.

 

So then, Jeonghan speaks up, "I..Anyway, I guess you're here to hang out?" The heater nickname argument made them completely forgot about why Joshua came over in the first place.

 

Joshua nods his head with a smile still plastered on his face, his face almost hurts from the amount of happiness he felt when he was with the blonde he loved so much. "Of course, Angel."

 

The red that paints Jeonghan's face again is quick. He chuckles in defeat. "That is going to take getting used to." He admits before showing a loving smug look back. "That's okay though, because I can also call you Angel."

 

The brunette giggles. One of his hands collides and grasps Jeonghan's smoothly like they were puzzle pieces. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope u enjoyed <3  
> jihan is one ship that makes me really soft, so im very excited to do this!  
> also: these are not random one shots, they all link up together. keep that in mind pls
> 
> this will probably update two or three times a week (possibly more? who knows) updates may be slow though for the next two weeks due to online schoolwork ): i'll try my best to upload chapters though!!
> 
> i hope u enjoyed this! have a great day/night💛


End file.
